Conjured Suffering
by Symbol Silver
Summary: Raven makes the worst mistake of her life; to say any more would be a spoiler of the most unforgivable sort. (Be warned: This story is extreme. Violent, horrific, and pornographic elements await the reader, many times simultaneously. That said, this is a story about romance, comfort, and character development; it just happens to be very dark in tone.)
1. Prologue

Rain poured in sheets over the high walls of Titans Tower. Atop its roof, Raven hovered in deep, contemplative meditation. Raindrops impacted and shattered against her body, soaking her hair and clothing; however, in her current state, she could barely notice. Her mind was in another place, preparing for the arrival of midnight. When at last the hour struck, her blackened eyes opened in the darkness:

"It is time." She whispers to herself, before fading through the ceiling and into her bedroom.

Steadily, her body lowers into a perfect circle of salt and spices. Seven candles surround her, and positioned between their flames, a series of seven books silently hover. Ancient symbols sit strewn across the ground in cascading patterns, detailing sorcery of unspeakable magnitude.

With each part of the spell taking its correct position, the enchantment begins. Raven's cold, gray lips grow hot with each forbidden word spoken, and soon, her entire body seems to be blazing with heat. Violent symbols and images display in the circle beneath her, accompanied by chilling, otherworldly screams in her mind.

At least, they would be chilling to anyone else.

Raven had grown past fear of these things. She was simply conjuring a minor Lord of Knowledge from the beyond; it was not an uncommon spell for her, and not an especially dangerous one either. As of late, her visions had been troubled, and pierced with invading thoughts of bitterness and doom. She saw her friends and comrades torn and thrown asunder into a churning abyss. When at last the deed was done, she saw herself peering into that abyss with a gleaming grin, and soon after, would wake in a cold sweat.

Tonight, she summoned the demon. Tonight, she would find out why.

Shadows and cold flooded the room. Arranged candles burnt out in unison, and floating books dropped to the floor. A fog of black mist congealed before her eyes, shaping itself into the Lord's figure. It stood tall, and nearly tripled Raven in size. Its head was that of a bull, and its eyes shone a crimson red. The body was a man's, with swelling muscles like treated steel, and cloven hooves for feet. A black ring of iron pierced its nose, and rings of gold adorned its fingers. A heavy manhood of inhuman size swung between fur-covered legs, drawing a brief blush from beneath the hood of Raven's cloak.

"Morax." Announced Raven coldly. "You know why I have sought you. You know my troubles, as you know the troubles of all mankind. Speak, and bestow upon me the knowledge I seek."

The voice of the Minotaur Lord was booming, but not painful to the ears, for it came from within Raven's own mind.

"A little girl." Spoke Morax. "I am torn from my realm, and sat in the presence of a little girl. A fledgling child, who thinks herself a sorceress. So many times have I seen the products of your work, young one, and so many times have I been ashamed that such magic was allowed into young and foolish hands."

Raven was quaking with nervousness. Something was wrong; he was not within her circle. He was not bound. Some mistake must have been made; an improper symbol, or an asymmetrical arc; of course, it didn't matter now. Her mistake had allowed the full power of the Lord Morax to come before her, and she was at his mercy. Worse yet, he seemed upset with her, and that could mean her doom. While unbound, even a minor Lord could torment her in ways unimaginable.

Morax continued. "And now you command me? You do not know your place. You never have. Now, I am going to show you."

Raven couldn't react in time. His heavy fist struck her cheek, sending her sprawling into the wall and across the floor. Her face was slashed open; her nose, cracked and bent to one side. When she stood, another fist like a cannonball hammered her in the stomach, and blood shot from her mouth as she fell to her hands and knees. Hope was gone. She choked back tears as he stood above her.

"P-please mighty M-Morax I Meant no d-d-disrespect." The words fell on deaf ears. A great hoof rested on her back, and shoved her face into the carpet, leaving her bottom protruding into the air. Raven's deepest fears were confirmed as her leotard was stripped from her shaking, frightened body. He meant to mount her.

Twisting her neck, she watched his massive member swell and harden into something unbearable. It was far too large for her to accept without pain; she worried that he might accidentally kill her. More than that, she worried that he would kill her on purpose, using his length and width to rend her insides into pulp.

The beginning thrust was not something that can be accurately described. Taking no heed for her primal screams of pain, he battered through the tightness of her passage with unstoppable strength. The sensitive lips and walls of her passageway stretched to their limit, and began splitting open. Blood poured down her pale thighs, and when at last her soft bottom bounced against Morax's waist, her pussy was no less than destroyed. Raven's face was contorted; her tongue hung out of her mouth, and her eyes rolled backwards as she heaved out dry screams for mercy.

His heavy testicles pounded against her stomach. They were large, and burning hot, cooking within them his infernal, churning seed. He neared his limit, and with a bull's roar, emptied his load into Raven's warm, wet depths.

"AHHHH!" She yelled, wishing that she could pass out from the pain, but knowing now that the Lord's magic would deny her that pleasure. His sperm was scalding hot, and scorched her waiting womb, boiling it from the inside. Morax removed his shaft, and watched with pleasure as her crevice overflowed with his black, boiling cum, and her broken body fell over on its side.

He was gone in a second's time. The other titans burst through the door immediately; they were trying to enter when they heard the screams, but some sort of magic had been keeping them out. Beast Boy was the first to run in and see Raven's battered form; Cyborg's strong arms lifted her, and rushed her to the medical table. She was barely alive.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Medical bays weren't usually enjoyable places, and the sterile healing rooms of Titans Tower were no exception. Machines of all sorts whirred and beeped steadily, affixed on the anatomy of their patient. Of course, a little ambient noise did little to hide the hushed tone of the gray room. The Titans had too many bad memories here; memories of battles nearly lost, friends nearly slain, and lives hanging in the balance. Heavy steel doors guarded the room's entrance, and each titan on the team hated to ever see those doors open before them, for only sadness could meet them on the opposite side.

Raven slept in the room's central bed. Her eyes flitted and shook beneath their lids as she dreamed of last night's events. Computer screens mounted to the wall vibrated and cracked as her dreams became violent, recalling a steely demon of shadows and lust. Titans Tower began to rattle and quake; Cyborg threw open the doors to Raven's room, and ran to her side.

"Hey Rae, c'mon, you're gonna bring down the house!" He placed his hand onto her shoulder and lightly shook her back into consciousness. Any movement in the area ceased, but Raven awoke more violently than she ever had before. Her body jerked upwards, hands shrouded in spheres of darkness, and eyes glowing with vibrant energy.

"Raven, please-" Cyborg softly pleaded to her, and hearing his voice, her features softened; the swirling energy suppressed itself, and vanished once more.

Her large, beautiful, amethyst eyes were welled up with tears, and her mouth was slightly open in a state of confused panic. "Easy Rae." Whispered Cyborg. "You're alright now. We were worried; you've been out cold for a while. How do you feel?"

Cyborg's question calmed her for a moment. Without any rushes of adrenaline or fear to flood her mind, she felt her body's pain for the first time since the incident had occurred. Her face throbbed with gashes she had obviously just re-opened, although they were tightly concealed beneath a white bandage. Fractures and bruised bones cried out to her senses; her nose, knees, and arms had all been lightly cracked. All movement was difficult; the pain was almost impossible to push past, save the tiniest of motions. Her eyes focused in on the shape her legs were making beneath the sheets, and she became aware of the worst pain she was to endure; between her long, pale legs, her womanhood ached more ferociously than any injury she had yet sustained. The more she attempted to ignore its agony, the more her mind focused on it. The seared skin and torn flesh within her would heal, but for now, it felt as though a tornado of steel and glass were raging inside of her belly.

"Raven?" Asked Cyborg once more. "Please Rae, answer me."

Raven spoke with more of a rasp in her voice than usual; you could feel her pain with every word. "It hurts." She said, feeling more tears roll down her cheeks. "It hurts so bad. How long-" She gasped from a bit of sudden facial pain, brought on by her speech. "How long have I been asleep? What happened?"

Cyborg stayed steady and calm. To see her like this, so utterly defeated, was terribly hard for him to watch. He instinctively knew that he couldn't let Raven see him cry, or even be noticeably shaken. He needed to be strong for her. This was one of the only times in Cyborg's life that he had been grateful for his mechanical attachments; he couldn't imagine having to hold back tears from two eyes at once.

"It's been just over a day. The systems here are cutting-edge; I've done all I can for you, but you've got a long recovery period to go through." He forced a very convincing smile, if only for his next sentence. "You're going to be just fine."

"Thank you Cyborg." Raven was beginning to take on her normal tone of voice again, much to Cyborg's relief. "What about the others?"

"Robin's done about what I expected him to do." Said Cyborg. "He's all about getting revenge; I think he's broken all the training equipment just practicing today. You know how serious that guy can get." Raven and Cyborg shared a small grin at the thought of Robin's almost comical obsession with justice. "Starfire's been crying. Like, really crying. You have no idea how long and loud a Tamarian can cry.

"Crying?" Interrupted Raven, getting ready to address the topics neither of them wanted to visit. "Cyborg. Just tell me. What did you all see that night? How much do you know?"

The metal man's face was as serious as Raven had ever seen it. "We couldn't get through the magic barrier beyond it, but I was slowly prying your door open to get to you." He paused a moment. "We saw everything. I'm sorry Rae. I wanted to help you, but-" His steely fist closed in a mighty, frustrated grip.

"Stop." Interrupted Raven. "You did what you could. What about Beastboy?"

"BB?" Answered Cyborg. "He's been all over the place. Yelling, crying, and everything in between. Right now, he's a lion curled up on your bed, ready to wake up and eat that-" He paused for a moment, not knowing what to say. "That 'thing' alive if it comes back."

Raven leaned back into the comfort of the bed, wincing from her injuries. They had dressed her in a white tee shirt and pants; both were soft, loose-fitting cotton. She had one more request for Cyborg before passing out; darkness was creeping into her vision, and sleep was fast-approaching. "Cyborg?" She said. "Can you bring me my cloak? I-" Raven searched for the right words, as to not make herself appear weak in front of her comrade. "I just need my cloak."

Cyborg understood, and as silently as his metal feet could carry him, he walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

The medical bed was beginning to irritate Raven, as all beds do when they are slept on for too long.

Such irritations could now be tolerated, however. Raven's cloak hugged around her body, allowing her more security and warmth than the thickest of blankets. Beneath its blue fabric, a soft light traced and hummed around the empath's figure, signaling the return of her passive healing abilities. Raven sighed and exhaled as her torn flesh was supernaturally treated and rejoined. What little focus she could muster was entirely devoted to strengthening her healing effects; she had already been in recovery for two days, and her body felt stiff from the lack of movement.

As a sort of bonus, diverting all focus to her physical aid kept her mind pleasantly free of the emotional floodgates she knew she'd open if she began to think about her situation.

"I'm not a virgin anymore." Raven suddenly said aloud to herself.

_No._ She thought, commanding herself. _Don't think about that right now. Don't do that to yourself. Not now. Not yet._ With great difficulty, Raven pushed the thoughts from her mind, and again returned to her own recovery.

She was the only person currently inside of Titans Tower. The rest of the team were away, doing fierce battle with a host of villains, all eager to take advantage of Raven's absence. Most notably, Cinderblock had gone ballistic, tearing apart homes and buildings in a long path of unchecked destruction. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were pelting the stony foe with various projectiles, while Beastboy scanned the remaining wreckage for civilians needing rescue.

Beastboy never liked doing this kind of work. Why was it that when a member of the team was needed for rescue or reconnaissance objectives, Beastboy was always the one ordered out of combat to do them? It frustrated him endlessly, but he didn't dwell on it now. Despite being seen as the most immature member of the group, Beastboy was a devoted hero, and he wasn't about to let petty annoyances distract him from his duty.

He stumbled through the fallen walls and rubble of what was once a studio apartment. After Cinderblock's rampage, it could hardly be recognized as anything that was once livable. Ahead of him, in the distance, the energetic battle cries of his teammates drifted to his sharp ears, and it sounded like they were winning. "What was Cinderblock planning?" Said the green hero, thinking aloud to himself as he overturned a sheet of drywall.

"Not Cinderblock." Uttered a familiar and chilling voice, only inches behind him. "Me."

Beastboy's eyes opened to see darkness. He had been searching for civilians in the wreckage only a second before; where was he?

_I must have blacked out._ He thought. Panic jolted into him, and Beastboy began analyzing his situation. He was laying on a stone floor, in a room so dark that even his ultra-perceptive eyes couldn't see an inch in front of him. It was also cold; very cold. _Oh lord. _He thought to himself, realizing the reason for the chill was his own nudity. _I'm getting out of here._

As he stood to walk, a sharp, disorienting pain jolted into his side, bringing him back to his knees.

"I see you're awake." Said Slade, his voice seeming disembodied, as his location could not be discerned in the darkness. "That's good. I had begun to wonder if I had inadvertently placed you in a coma; that simply wouldn't do for my purposes tonight."

"What do you want?!" Yelled Beastboy from the floor, masking his overwhelming fear with a tone of explosive anger. He didn't dare to transform; whatever if was that had shot pain into him moments ago would surely do so again if he tried anything brave.

"To send a message, for one thing. Satisfying my curiosity will be an added bonus, I'm happy to say." A small arc of illumination trailed behind an object Slade was lazily rolling in his fingers, allowing Beastboy to finally see where he was standing in the room. The light was a series of supernatural sparkles, drifting from the tip of a magic wand.

"I borrowed this from your good friend Mumbo; I doubt he'll be needing it again." Beastboy shuddered as he imagined whatever painful end Slade had arranged for Mumbo in order to obtain the wand. Slade continued to speak in his usual, calculated tone: "But it isn't really my style, you see. I dislike such trinkets and toys. I only needed this little one for a bit of an... Experiment." Slade pressed the tip of the wand onto Beastboy's forehead, and delighted in watching the green crime-fighter tremble in fear and apprehension. "Presto."

The wand's energy shot through Beastboy like a bolt of lightning. The spell took hold after a moment, and Beastboy felt his powers begin to kick into effect. He was being forcibly morphed, and it was not a transformation he had taken on before; he could feel his body's confusion and resistance against the magic commanding it to change.

This made the experience excruciatingly painful. Feeling his entire physiology unexpectedly warp and shift into a shape he had never before taken wracked pure, unsoftened pain through his nervous system, and if the change had lasted any longer than the brief second required, he may have lost his mind.

Surprisingly, when the change was complete, he felt like his usual self. All was quiet in the darkness, save for his own heavy, fearful breath.

His breath. It didn't sound quite right. It sounded softer; less harsh. Now that he considered it, his whole body felt softer. Smoother.

The realization was mortifying. _I'm a girl?! Oh man, how can this day get any worse?!_

Slade made himself known once more as he growled in the titan's ear. "Now pull yourself together, boy. I don't want to break you too quickly." He paused. "Oh, my apologies; I forgot that 'boy' isn't really the correct term for you anymore."

Beastboy's petite figure was rolled over, until the newly female hero rested on her back. Slade's heavy boot fell onto her chest, pinning her to the floor. Despite being almost totally flat-chested, Beastboy's new, more sensitive breasts cried out in pain and soreness from the hard weight pressed onto them. Her ankles were gripped by two mighty hands, lifted into the air, and immediately spread apart.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING STOP!" Beastboy screamed pleas of terror as Slade moved his boot away, and lowered himself over the changeling.

_I have to fight!_ Beastboy yelled in her own mind as she struggled to pull past her fear and exhaustion, but she knew that if she tried to change forms now, Slade could still zap her with the same blinding pain that he had before. Considering the source of that pain, her attention turned, for a brief moment, to her side. Resting into her skin, an electronic panel covered a tiny, electrified drill, piercing several inches into her body. If Slade felt displeased with the newly-feminine changeling, the drill would twist, with predictably excruciating and life-threatening results.

Of course, Beastboy's attention couldn't afford to linger there for long. Panic was working its way through her, along with a strong sense of revulsion. Something stiff was prodding her recently rearranged crotch, and Slade's single, cold eye was above her, darting over the shape-shifter's nude body. The realization of what was to come slowly sunk into Beastboy's mind, but she still couldn't believe it. This all felt like a dream. Her time with the Titans had afforded her glimpses into the worst things the world had to offer, but she never thought those things could happen to her. She was a superhero; she was powerful. She was happy. She was part of a strong team that always came out on top in the end.

"Let's not waste time, 'girl'." Slade's charcoal voice brought Beastboy out of his thoughts.

"Much as I am going to relish this moment, I have other matters to attend to." Slade's subtle prod developed, with a primal grunt, into a hard thrust. He pushed with some effort to spread the tightness of her entrance, and gave a hard, backwards pull on her green legs to force his full length inside. Slade gave a pleasured sigh as warm flesh stretched snugly around his manhood, sounding as though he had just scratched an especially pressing itch.

Beastboy cried out as her hymen busted and bled, tears freely streaming down her face. Slade roared as he pulled and thrusted with all his strength, violating the green creature in ways she had never before thought possible. Her face was a riddle of agony; her eyes were slammed shut so tightly that tiny, yellow sparkles invaded her vision. Her mouth was open in a prolonged cry of desperation, ranging from a full-on, ear-shattering scream to a light, choking sob. Beastboy's audible protests grew louder at each thrust, as his thickness battered her unwilling canal and pounded against the limit of her shallow depth.

He ravaged her in that position for what seemed like an eternity, before pulling out of her bloody pussy with a soft 'pop', and pulling her up to her knees. Beastboy had gone silent, her mouth half-open and quivering in shock. Dried tears covered her face as she silently studied Slade's single eye, which stared right back into hers.

"Now, I want you to taste it. I want to make sure you remember this forever." Slade said, pressing his member against her lips, which abruptly shut tight.

"N-no." Beastboy fought for one last scream. "N-NO I WON'T LET YOU-" Her voice was turned to a series of pitiful whimpers as Slade thrusted his shaft down her throat. Beastboy's heightened senses were flaring with intensity; She could smell the sickening heat of Slade's flesh, and taste with great precision their mixed fluids, alongside the bitterness of her own blood.

The villain was far from finished. He exited her throat as rapidly as he had entered it, leaving behind a taste and sting that wouldn't be quickly forgotten. "Forgive my boasting," Said Slade, "But I'd say my experiment has been a resounding success." Beastboy was jerked upwards by a lock of green hair, putting her back on her feet. Cold, scared, and shaking violently, she was too afraid to say or do anything in protest.

"You look lovely tonight, my dear." Spoke Slade, looking over his handiwork. Beastboy made for a very attractive female; her features were sharp and delicate, as though they belonged to some sort of exotic model. Her arms, legs, and waist were all slender and unblemished, aside from the obvious trail of blood leaking from her side. _The drill idea was quite clever._ Thought Slade, passively. _But it's time to wrap up here. _Behind Slade's mask, he issued a light grin to his green companion. "But, as lovely as you look, I came here to hurt Beast 'Boy', not Beast 'Girl'."

Mumbo's wand, for a second time, forced an alteration to Beastboy's body. Slade watched as the changes took effect, this time bringing the changeling back to his normal, male, human state.

_Is it over? _Beastboy naively thought to himself. He was on the verge of passing out, but as though reading his mind, Slade issued a terrifying response.

"Sorry Beastboy. We aren't done here yet." Slade's words were like venom, and as Beastboy let them register in his foggy, traumatized mind, he felt himself being pushed forward, once more off of his feet, and landing squarely on his knees. Slade's heavy hand rested on the back of Beastboy's head, and drove his face into the ground. The green hero was down, being forced onto his hands and knees, while Slade prepared to crush the last bit of innocence out of him.

When Beastboy felt the hot pain and resistance of Slade's manhood fighting its way into his backdoor, it hardly registered to him. He was at a point of apathy now; he didn't care what happened. He barely cared if he lived through all of this. His face filled with tears and blushes of confused embarrassment shortly thereafter, however, when Slade's pounding intensified, and he began landing open-handed slaps on Beastboy's round, feminine bottom.

"You know, Beastboy..." Began Slade, still slamming into him. "You still look a lot like a girl from here. Now that I think about it, maybe you always have." Beastboy was finished. This was too much, and it had gone on for too long.

He blacked out.

Before dropping the Titans' knocked-out friend off at the tower, Slade had forced Beastboy into his female figure once more. She was littered with bruises and cuts; Blood, sweat, semen, and all sorts of bodily fluids covered and leaked from her every orifice.


	4. Chapter 3

Once Raven's powers returned, healing herself didn't take very long. In only a few days, the young empath set foot outside of the medical bay, as healthy as she had ever been. Now, she sat at the edge of her bed, a cup of tea freshly steaming on the nightstand beside of her. She had probably only made it out of habit; drinking it was low on her list of priorities at the moment, as things usually are when a person has a lot of serious thinking to do.

Raven prided her sense of realism. She had a level head, and she knew it; when things got tough, she was usually the first person to cast a logical eye on the situation. Bearing that thought in mind, she carefully considered her situation.

_Okay, so I was taken advantage o-_ She stopped in mid-thought, sternly reprimanding herself for using such a soft, easy description. She restarted: _Okay, so I was raped. This happens. It's over. I've seen worse things happen in the past, and honestly, can this really be more traumatic than my father ending the world? Probably not, and I got over that pretty quickly._ These thoughts repeated in her head, rearranging themselves each time, but always trying to make the same, simple point.

After a short time, Raven realized what she was doing. Despite looking at what had happened with a supposedly clear head, she was still sitting by herself, in the dark, thinking in circles. That's what traumatized victims do, and that's not what Raven wanted to be. That's not something that she could even afford to be; she was a hero, and when trouble arose, heavy distractions weighing on her thoughts could be a serious liability.

_Of course. This matter is dealt with. It does not deserve lengthy consideration. _She stood, surveying the room around her. For some reason, it seemed suddenly new and interesting. She looked about at its layout and decoration, feeling as though this were the first time she had bothered to notice it. Dark masks and totems concealed themselves between shadows, and the light from her window cast a cascading pattern of light across various magical ornaments. Raven found this all, for the first time, strangely entertaining.

_I'm acting weird. _Raven thought to herself, as she crossed her legs and began to hover off of the ground. _I need to meditate. _She glanced to her right, observing the piping hot tea on her nightstand. _I'd better drink this before it gets cold. _Her slender fingers wrapped around the stone cup, and when she took the first sip, she realized that it was already as cold as it could be. _How long was I lost in thought?_

Elsewhere, a well-rested Beastboy was waking up in his bedroom. The injuries he sustained from Slade had not been anything requiring more than a few hours in the medical wing, and Robin declared that it would probably be best to let him sleep in the bed he was most familiar with.

Wiping the cold from his eyes, he found himself dressed in casual, loose-fitting clothing, rather than his usual uniform. For a few seconds, that seemed like the only odd detail in an otherwise perfectly normal morning scenario. Bringing his thoughts together, however, he realized that this was not going to be a normal morning at all.

He didn't want to walk out into the main room of Titans Tower. Not this morning. If Slade had dropped him off at the tower, Cyborg had certainly run medical tests on him, and the rest of the team certainly knew what had happened to him last night. If he walked out there now, they'd be awake, eating breakfast and starting their day like they always do. Beastboy would have to walk into the most awkward situation he could imagine; just thinking about it made him clench his teeth in embarrassment.

"Alright, look." Beastboy spoke aloud to himself. "Just go out there, and do your thing. Just do it. It's only breakfast." He extended a confident step towards his door, and stopped just short of opening it. _Come on!_ He thought to himself. _Just do this! Go out there and get this over with. You have to do it eventually. _Once more, his body hesitated. He continued for some time, building up his courage, and finding himself unable to leave the isolation of his room. It was as if his hand couldn't stretch any farther than an inch away from the handle it was trying to grasp.

He sat down on the floor with a heavy thud, hanging his head to look at the ground between his legs. Beastboy couldn't handle the kind of embarrassment this morning was sure to bring him.

_I can't do it. _The young changeling thought. _I can't. _A heavy weight seemed to settle in his stomach, and pressure built up in his throat. Beastboy was frustrated that he was having so much difficulty with something so simple; he was frustrated that he now felt like crying because he was unable to even open a door.

"I'm pathetic." He whispered to himself, as teardrops hung from the tips of green eyelashes.

Out in the main room of Titans Tower, it was a noticeably somber occasion. Robin sat at the kitchen table, holding black coffee in his right hand, and flipping through papers with his left. Starfire perched on a stool next to him, munching on a piece of slightly overcooked bacon.

Rising sunlight did little to cast brightness through the windows on this particular morning; hanging storm clouds blanketed the sky, covering the entire room with a dim, grey aura. Raven silently enjoyed the depressing scenery as she hovered into the room, preparing to make a breakfast of tea and waffles. Her hood was lowered, and her expression gave no signs of distress.

Robin put down his papers as Raven magically lifted and poured a thick liquid mixture into the waffle iron before closing its metallic lid. Moments passed where the only sounds one could hear were rain outside of the windows, and the light sizzle of the iron. As if on command, Raven and Robin made eye contact with one another.

"Raven." Began Robin, in a casual tone of voice. "We need to talk about what happened. I have questions I have to ask." He thought quickly about what to say next, needing to keep his formal tone as the leader, but not wanting to bring up any anger or irritation with his commands. This is the first time he had seen Raven out of her room since the incident a couple of days ago. "That's okay, right?" Another pause. "You're okay?"

"Just fine." Answered Raven, her mind passively preparing breakfast as the awkwardness dragged on. "Look. What happened, happened. Let's just put it in the files, go through the usual routine, and forget about it. I'll be alright." She took a sip from a teacup that floated up to her mouth, relieved that she had been able to frankly discuss the topic, and lighten some of the heavy mood. However, there were other things she could tell were causing discomfort in the two heroes next to her. Raven's empathic abilities soared when she observed them, hammering her senses with an undeniable feeling of bitterness and frustration beyond what their worry for her was creating. Not that you'd have to be an empath to notice; Starfire had been chewing the same piece of bacon for several minutes, and hadn't said a word since Raven came into the room.

"What else happened?" Inquired Raven. "You're all... Gloomy."

Robin told her about Beastboy as flatly as possible, saying that he had arrived morphed into a female, and that he had been violated by Slade, who'd thoughtfully drawn an 'S' shape on Beastboy's forehead as a sort of calling card.

"Come to think of it," Began Robin. "I haven't seen Beastboy come out of his room since we put him in there. His injuries weren't that bad, but we should probably check up on him."

"I'll do it." Spoke Raven. She knew that if Beastboy were as emotionally volatile as she expected, Robin's commanding attitude wouldn't be very helpful, and Starfire didn't look up to doing much of anything right now.

Finishing her food, Raven began hovering out of the main room, on her way to see Beastboy. Before she could reach the doorway, Starfire bolted in front of her, staring her in the eyes, and blocking her path.

"Ah!" Raven let out a sudden gasp at Starfire's unexpected flight. "Starfire wha-"

The golden-skinned alien looked on the verge of tears. "You are alright?" Her timid voice asked, staring up into Raven's cold, amethyst eyes. "You are REALLY alright?"

Raven smiled briefly, and rested her hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Of course I am, Starfire. I handle situations like these very well. Don't worry."

There is a certain feeling you get when you lie to a person. A mixture of emotional guilt, worry at the possibility of being discovered, and an almost physical pressure in your chest, reminding you that you're doing the wrong thing. Raven hadn't lied to Starfire; indeed, she'd been totally honest with the alien. It was confusing to her, then, why these were the feelings she experienced as the words left her mouth.

"Oh, very good!" Exclaimed Starfire, not as happy as usual, but certainly close to her normal mood. "I have heard stories about the effects of rape on human females from the Oprah, and was most concerned."

Raven glided past Starfire, inwardly grimacing at her passive use of the word 'rape', and subsequently feeling a bit upset with herself for experiencing that reaction. _It's a word like any other word._ Raven thought, making her way to Beastboy's door.

She knocked, and awaited an answer.


	5. Chapter 4

"Yeah, come in." Answered Beastboy's voice from behind the door. He certainly sounded normal enough. Raven didn't open the door, electing instead to simply phase through it.

"Oh, it's you." Beastboy sat over the edge of his bed, dressed in his usual uniform, holding a comic book in his hands. The room looked oddly clean, considering the changeling's usual standard of living. "What's up Raven?"

"You've been in here for a whole day. Robin wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm good." Beastboy turned a page in the comic a little too casually, making Raven suspect that he wasn't actually reading it. "I've just been catching up on my reading, doing some cleaning, admiring my good looks... You know, the usual." A playful grin passed over his face.

"Right. The usual." Looking him over, Raven could see that something was definitely wrong. He looked tired somehow, like he hadn't slept in days. Then again, maybe that was just an illusion, created by her passive empathy displaying his feelings to her. She spoke again: "You don't look that good. Don't tell me you're planning to sit in your room for another whole day. Robin talked to me about what happened, and-"

Beastboy cut her off. "Yeah, of course he did. What, you think I can't handle something bad happening to me? I've dealt with stuff like this before." Beastboy wasn't grinning anymore.

Raven continued. "And you just had him a little worried. You have me worried as well; You're crushing your comic book." Beastboy peered downwards, and noticed that his green hand had indeed crumpled the paperback in an instinctively angry grip.

"Look, is that all? Tell Robin I'm fine. 'Sides, I have company coming over today." He smoothed out the pages as best he could, and placed the comic down atop it's usual pile. "Would I have company over if I weren't alright?"

Raven didn't have time to answer the question. Terra opened the door, and walked in on their conversation.

It had taken Beastboy some time to get Terra to admit that she hadn't lost her memories. In order to coax out her admission, Beastboy had arranged meetings between the two of them whenever possible, including meeting up with her every time she got out of school. When Terra realized that he wasn't going to give up, she broke down and told him everything. With her powers now totally under control, Terra just wanted a normal life; she'd considered trying to rejoin the Titans, but expected her offer to be refused. More importantly than that, however, she didn't feel like she deserved to be a hero. Sometimes, if the Titans were in a bad spot, a stone or two might stealthily rise up and impact against the skull of their enemy, dazing him long enough to turn the tide of battle. That's as far as Terra would go towards heroism these days.

However, with the cat out of the bag about her identity and memories, she had happily resumed spending time with Beastboy at her favorite hangout locations. Lately, she'd even been seen spending time at Titans Tower.

"Hey, B." Terra fondly greeted her green companion. "Hey, Raven." Terra's voice trailed off a bit as she finished saying Raven's name. Even though they weren't holding any grudges or feelings of animosity towards one another, Terra never felt comfortable around Raven. Whenever she found herself in the company of the shadowy demoness, Terra's brain forced out strong feelings of embarrassment and guilt, remembering the way she'd betrayed and mocked Raven in a previous encounter. The worst part of that feeling was that Raven's empathy would certainly be picking up on such strong emotions, while her piercing eyes regarded Terra with apparent indifference. Terra never knew how Raven really felt; did she forgive her? Would she hate her forever?

Beastboy rose to return her greeting, and Raven began silently hovering away. She had plans for the night, as well.

When they were alone, Beastboy and Terra sat side-by-side on the bed, chatting about nothing at all. Beastboy wasn't sure if word had reached Terra's ears regarding the events of the last few days, and he wasn't about to bring up the topic. Just being around Terra was fun; her laugh seemed to medicate him, and her smile temporarily lifted any weights his mind had decided to carry. There were things that the two of them had never discussed, though; things that seemed to be off-limits due to the negativity they'd surely bring. These topics all revolved around Terra's betrayal, and the hardships that had caused in the time afterward.

Time passed quickly. They hung out together all day long, reading comics, talking about life, and laughing as Beastboy entertainingly rolled around in various cute and silly animal forms.

"Thanks for coming today Terra." They regrouped at their original spot, next to each other on his bed. "These last few days have been weird. It was cool to just hang out with you." Spoke Beastboy, a wide smile decorating his features.

"Hey, you too B. You know I'm always cool with us hanging out."

The atmosphere of the room became uneasy, as Beastboy found himself trying and failing to not stare at Terra. Her eyes seemed so wide and inviting, like Beastboy could fall into them, and lose himself in their gaze. Not staring at her right now would be an affront to beauty; it would be like trying to peel your eyes away from the very essence of temptation.

"Beastboy. You're staring at me." Her words brought him back to reality. She appeared puzzled by his behavior.

"Heh, sorry." He didn't really stop staring, but tried to pass it off with idle conversation. "You just look really nice today, you know?" He noticed how close they had become. His heart started skipping. _Oh man what am I doing?_

"You don't look half bad yourself. What, are we just going to start passing our time by staring at each other now?"

"Well I-" Beastboy's voice was cut off by Terra's mouth, which plucked a kiss onto his own.

Terra grinned confidently, but blushed at the same time. "Look B, that was sorta coming for a long time now." She kissed him again, and he returned her pressure, no longer inhibited by confusion or surprise. This was what he'd fantasized about, and more. Terra laid back, sinking comfortably into his soft mattress, and Beastboy hovered over her. Her face issued a blushing smile, while his displayed a look of intense focus.

Their enjoyment didn't quell in the least, and each of them passively wondered how far this meeting would go. Beastboy's hands caressed her sides as gently as he could manage, as though he had been tasked with handling a delicate piece of artwork. They slid upwards, and stopped on her belly, not daring to travel past her midriff and explore the chest she snugly fit behind her black t-shirt.

"Heh," Began Terra, slightly out of breath. "I didn't really expect things to go like this."

Beastboy tried to speak, but couldn't find the words, instead choosing a comical response. "I dunno what to say. Is it cool if I just keep kissing you?"

Terra rose up off of the bed, lightly chuckling. Beastboy sat at its edge, silently observing her with widened eyes, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"Hey Beastboy. You're lookin' pretty nervous over there."

He didn't respond. She loved his nervousness; it was among the most awkwardly charming things she'd ever seen.

"Try not to have a heart attack." Terra tugged her black shirt up and over her head, taking her bra along with it, and leaving her standing in nothing more than a pair of yellow shorts. She didn't stand for long, however; while Beastboy considered picking his jaw up off of the floor, she pounced on him, and attacked him with wild kisses to his face and mouth.

Beastboy's mind raced as he felt his way across the body of the most beautiful girl he could think of; his vision was eclipsed by a storm of bright yellow hair, and a face that always came back to kiss him once more.

Terra felt victorious. Being this close with Beastboy, this _intimate_, was satisfying an urge she'd had since their first hug so long ago. She felt like an animal as she stripped him of his uniform, and left him laying in a pair of green boxers, his toned chest heaving as his intense glare burned passion into her eyes. Bravery welled up inside of him, and the changeling sat up, gripping her shorts in his right hand.

"Whatcha gonna do, B?" Terra teased him, and bit her lower lip seductively, inviting him to go through with his plan.

Beastboy's muscles, for a moment, gained the density of an animal much more powerful than any man, and literally ripped Terra's shorts off of her body. Her tiny, tight-fitting underwear shredded off as well, offering little-to-no resistance against the shapeshifter's might.

"Hey, my clothes!" Terra gasped in surprise, while Beastboy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her not only back onto the bed, but underneath him once more. She was giggling at his primal display. "It's gonna look suspicious when I wear a pair of your jeans outta here."

"Heh, my bad." Beastboy spoke while kissing up and down her body. He could barely believe how clear and bright her skin was; this all barely seemed real, but when he tenderly clamped his fangs around her pink, puffy nipple, and heard her gasp in excitement, her knew that this was as real as life could get.

Their eyes met once more. Beastboy's boxers represented the only shred of clothing still left between them.

"Terra? Are we gonna-" Beastboy stopped his sentence, unable to ask his question so directly. "You know it's your choice, whether or not we do."

Terra thought about the situation, and tried to briefly disperse the lust clouding her thoughts. _Why not?_ She thought to herself. _I've wanted this for so long. I've pulled him this far._ She bought her hand up, and rested it against Beastboy's cheek. "Yeah, let's do this."

Beastboy had almost hoped she would say no; he was insanely worried about messing something up. His eyes traced a line to where they were afraid to linger for too long before, and affixed themselves between her legs, where only a tiny patch of yellow bristles could be seen.

Hands clasped around Beastboy's boxers and slid them down his legs, allowing an erection to bounce out. She placed a pillow behind her to rest against, and pulled his waist forward, bringing him closer and closer to their inevitable joining.

Bright blue eyes stared into Beastboy's own as he pressed into her, carefully parting her lips, and inching himself inside. Terra exhaled lustfully, taking in every moment of their bonding. When at last he found himself all the way inside, Beastboy pulled slowly backwards, and pushed forward again, rocking them in slow, heavy lovemaking.

They were hugged tightly together, and each enjoyed the firmness of the other's chest as the speed of Beastboy's motion gradually increased. Terra's legs were lifted over his shoulders, and her cheeks flushed with red as he looked down at her nakedness.

He had found a steady pace, and Terra's hands rested on his hard chest while she took in the moment. She still felt a hunger, however; she still needed something else from this meeting.

"B?" Terra asked, still rocking with his thrusts.

"Yeah?"

She looked away from him as she spoke, knowing what she wanted to say, but feeling too embarrassed to say it with the confidence she'd been displaying before.

"Take me like an animal would." She couldn't believe how embarrassing that was to say.

Beastboy didn't leave her in embarrassment very long before issuing a response. "You want me to? I have those instincts. I can just stop trying to control them, if that's okay."

Terra could hardly wait. "Beastboy." Her tone went serious, but in a somewhat playful way. "I don't want to hear your questions. I want you to fuck me like an animal."

_Don't gotta tell me twice._ Thought Beastboy, before gripping her shoulders, and submitting himself entirely to his more primal drives. His hips pounded forward, pressing Terra into the mattress, and quickly pulling out to pound again. He now took her with hard, fast thrusts, but it still wasn't enough to satisfy Terra's desire.

_I need to get him angry._ Terra thought, and examined the hero's face. His teeth were clenched and his eyes unfocused, clearly overwhelmed by the pleasure the moment was bringing him. Terra tried to choose her next words carefully, but a haze of lust seemed to cloud all of her thoughts.

"That's it B, harder. Get angry. Give me that intensity I've seen in you before." He picked up speed, but not as much as she'd hoped. Terra's soft voice floated into his ears once more, teasing him into fury. "You know how your friends treat you? They think you're a child. The weakest Titan. Raven means every insult she throws at you, and you're too much of a wimp to tell her otherwise."

This brought out the reaction Terra wanted. Her green lover's skin seemed to get hot, and he peered down at her with a mix of confusion, anger, and intense lust. His manhood felt like it enlarged, and his strokes became furious, as though he were trying to take out his anger on Terra's tiny body.

She wasn't done yet, though. Beastboy had more anger in him, and Terra's better judgment couldn't see past this moment to tell her that she was doing something not only wrong, but incredibly unwise. Still, her lower regions screamed out for more, and she obeyed them.

"Remember how it felt when I _betrayed_ you? When I tricked you, and left you crying, with your stupid heart box you tried to give me?" Beastboy's fangs were clasped together, and his eyes gave a furious death-stare into her own. Again he elevated his intensity, shaking his bed and rattling the posters on his walls with each maddened thrust. Terra wasn't done yet, though. Her teasing was getting her the most intense pleasure she'd even imagined, and she couldn't stop now.

"Remember when I died to save you and your friends, because you were too weak to save them yoursel-" Terra's voice cut off in mid-sentence as a powerful hand closed around her throat. Beastboy choked her while he ravaged her body, responding to her teasing without hesitation.

"YES I fucking remember!" His voice growled with each word, and his hot breath felt like it could burn Terra's skin off of her face. "I remember HATING you, and hating Slade for fucking you up! I remember almost KILLING MYSELF just wanting the pain to go away!"

She barely stammered a response, suffocating under his palm. "B-Beastboy I-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed, and found himself immediately climaxing. His flat abs flexed with each pulse of semen he filled her with, until she overflowed, and a white trail ran down her pale thigh. Beastboy released her neck and collapsed onto her, and not a second too soon; Terra had just begun to lose consciousness under his grip.

"That was amazing." Said Terra, her mind still fogged by her orgasm a moment ago. The fog lifted shortly, and she noticed the green figure leaning into her chest. "Beastboy?" A weight sank into Terra's stomach. She couldn't believe what she'd just done to him. "Beastboy I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Below her, Beastboy rested his head into her soft chest, his emotions too powerful to allow him any course of action other than sobbing. Terra stroked his hair to comfort him, and think about what she'd just done.

The two lovers stayed locked together for over an hour, unable to move or speak under the influences of their own fear, anger, lust, and happiness.


	6. Chapter 5

As Terra entered Beastboy's room, Raven left them alone. She had plans for the day, as well.

Physical training is important for a superheroine. Even while relying primarily on magic to get the job done, Raven occasionally found a good, strong kick to be the best course of action, in no small part thanks to Robin's constant reminders.

Raven entered the near-total darkness of her room, and started changing into more gym-appropriate clothing. The room was not only dark, but chilly; Raven had always preferred it that way, but strangely, this was the first time she had found herself shivering from the cold. She slipped off her cloak and leotard, neatly draping them across her bed for later use.

Distractions didn't usually find a place in Raven's mind. At least, they hadn't several days ago. Now, she stood in the center of her room, arms wrapped around her nude figure for warmth, and remembered the events that had recently taken place here.

She wasn't comfortable with what she was doing. Somewhere, in her mind, frustration built up, and she told herself to stop.

_Get dressed! You have things to do. _She tried scolding herself, but to no avail. She couldn't find the willpower to break away from this cloud of memory that seemed to be fogging her most basic sense of motivation. At last, she opened her eyes, and felt the goosebumps tracing across her cold, exposed flesh. She had wasted a full twenty minutes doing nothing but standing in an environment she didn't especially enjoy, and going over a memory that was equally unpleasant.

"Never again." Raven spoke to herself, as she donned her gym attire and stepped out the door.

The gym of Titans Tower was a nice place to exercise, but Raven usually found it empty. On any other day, the martial arts equipment and hard-wood flooring would be silently waiting, in pristine condition, for Raven's arrival. On this day, however, she found the door already cracked, and the sounds of Jinx's small fists and feet colliding with a punching bag drifted out and into her ears.

Jinx had been living in Titans Tower since the Brotherhood of Evil's recent defeat. She was an honorary Titan now, and a regular part of Jump city's superhero team. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that she didn't fit in. On a few occasions, Jinx had tried joining the Titans for a round of video games, a morning of breakfast-making, or one of Beastboy's movie marathons. These events had all gone by in more-or-less the same fashion: Robin wasn't sure what to say to her, Starfire had far too much to say to her, and Beastboy pelted her with curious questions about what it was like to be a villain. Cyborg wasn't too bad to be around, but their history with one another made things uncomfortable in an unspoken way that both of them recognized, and they didn't interact very much for that reason. Raven was the only Titan Jinx didn't very much mind being around, but then again, Raven barely ever spoke to her at all.

It was for this reason that Jinx felt relieved at Raven's entrance. Training in the same room as any other member wouldn't be preferred, although she had really hoped to be able to practice alone.

"Hey Raven." Jinx greeted her teammate's arrival with a slightly overdone air of friendliness. Raven greeted her in return, but only after a few seconds of silence, and with a far flatter tone of voice.

Lighthearted jealousy always found its way into Jinx's mind when she saw Raven outside of her cloak. In the bright exercise room, the typically shadow-obscured demoness wore slim-fitting grey sweatpants and a black, sleeveless shirt, which hugged her chest as tightly as her leotard usually would.

Raven donned a pair of fingerless gloves as she slipped off her gym shoes and kicked them aside. She ignored Jinx's presence, and focused instead on the padded target placed on the wall in front of her.

Jinx jumped in surprise at Raven's first, powerful strike. The empath's fist collided with the target, bringing a loud bang to the once-silent room. Jinx had now stopped her training entirely to peer over at Raven's impressive display.

Maybe it came from her training, and maybe it came from her half-demonic heritage, but Raven could throw a powerful blow. Her fists, feet, and knees landed with such incredible force that Jinx could only giggle with impressed surprise. She could hardly believe what she was seeing; Raven was now putting on one of the most skillful and frightening martial arts displays ever presented, but her face kept a passive, flat expression the entire time, even as sweat began to glisten over her grey skin.

"Yes, Jinx?" Raven's monotonous voice snapped Jinx back into reality. "You need something?" Even as she spoke, her fists and feet never stopped their intense barrage.

"What? No! I-" Jinx thought for a moment, and quickly changed her answer. She'd been meaning to ask Raven something for a quite a while now, and this seemed like the perfect time to do it. Jinx needed to fit into the group, and getting closer to Raven seemed like the best (and least irritating) way to go about doing that. "Well actually-" Jinx began, before pausing. Talking to Raven, especially now, was in many ways an intimidating task.

"I'm listening." Raven stopped her practice to await Jinx's response.

"Actually I- ah-" Jinx stumbled through her words. "You wanna go to the bookstore? Like, with me?"

"Sure." Raven's answer was immediate and decisive. She had to go to the bookstore later anyway, and she knew that Jinx had been looking for companionship among the group. In some small capacity, Raven also couldn't help but think that if Jinx never felt at home on their team, she might return to a life of crime and isolation. Accepting her offer to go the the store had been both a friendly acceptance and a calculated move.

Relief spread across Jinx's features, and the rest of the training passed quickly.

Hours later, Jinx and Raven strolled side-by-side through the streets of downtown Jump. Jinx was far more comfortable there, and walked with confidence and a grin, occasionally relaying stories to Raven about especially riveting or difficult heists she had pulled off in the past. Raven looked unimpressed, and realizing that thievery probably wasn't the best subject to bring up, the topic was quickly changed.

"You had some pretty slick moves in the training room today." Jinx gave compliments with her usual, semi-serious tone. "Gotta say, I'm glad we're on the same team now. Think you wanna go a few rounds with me later on?" Jinx held up her hands in fists to punctuate her statement.

"Turn here." Raven stopped walking where she was on the sidewalk, and Jinx again admired her. They were both back in their usual clothing, but even with a cloak to mask her features, Raven definitely carried her own style, and Jinx _loved_ seeing a unique style.

"Jinx." Raven brought her pink-haired partner out of her thoughts once more. "We're going this way."

"Huh? Yeah, sure thing Ravy, let's roll." Jinx turned to the indicated direction, only to stare down a dark and especially foreboding alleyway. Fear wasn't usually her first response to places like that, but with her recent moral conversion, there were now a lot of dangerous criminals who wanted her head. Still, she went down the pathway for several minutes, before Raven told her that it was time to stop. This definitely wasn't the bookstore Jinx had in mind.

The door was small, and no windows allowed light to enter the tiny shop. Candles and oil lamps dimly illuminated decorations of Asian origin, some of which Jinx recognized from her magical studies. Everywhere else, piles of books littered the floor and walls.

"Ladies." A man came out from another room of the store, but due to the lighting, he seemed to have simply stepped out of a shadow.

"Where's Buckley?" Asked Raven. Jinx could only assume that Buckley was the name of the usual employee Raven met while shopping here.

"He's away, but left the shop in my tender care." Answered the mysterious fellow. His voice was deep, but almost supernaturally charming. "He told me you'd placed an order. I've been expecting you all day." An outstretched hand offered Raven a large, leather bound book, which she quickly accepted and stowed away beneath her flowing robe.

"Pleasure." Raven turned to leave, and tapped Jinx on the arm so that she might follow. Before leaving, however, Jinx got a good look at the man from which Raven had accepted her tome. Jinx could see very well in the dark, thanks to her feline eyes; her sense of smell was similarly enhanced, as were her reflexes under stress. The man felt vaguely familiar to her; he was middle-aged, and messy, white hair stood on his head, as well as a white goatee around his chin and lip. In contrast, a black patch stretched over his face, covering his right eye.

Behind him, Jinx's sensitive nose could now pick up a unique smell. It was bitter and metallic, carrying with it an unpleasant aroma of decay.

Jinx was, unfortunately, familiar with the scent. It was the sickening aroma of blood.

She turned and ran out the door to alert Raven, but it was now far, far too late. The demoness was opening the book.

"This isn't-" Was all that Raven managed to say before the two girls vanished into thin air, teleported to places unknown.


	7. Chapter 6

As soon as she spread open the book's pages, the world pulled itself away from Raven's eyes.

She found herself falling through darkness, and when her powers kicked into life, she simply hovered for a moment in what seemed to be an empty void of shadow. Nothing could be seen above or to any side of her, and no ground sat beneath her feet. Yet, she could not be all that existed in this place; Raven could still breathe, and judging by the gravity that had ensured her brief tumble moments before, there must be solid ground somewhere beneath her feet. All things in this blackout felt still and empty, but a sense of dread seemed to constantly announce itself to her empathic abilities. No happiness would be found here.

A chilling breeze brought her attention to the temperature, which was surely lower than any natural weather she'd experienced. Yet, the wind brought with it some measure of comfort, for it gently ruffled her rippling cloak, providing her ears something other than total silence.

The empath descended, hoping to quickly reach the ground. She did not know how long she had been lowering herself in flight, but eventually, her feet rested on a hard surface. Glancing around, and allowing her eyes to strain at their hardest, some shapes and visual cues could now be recognized. Several inches of snow covered everything here, and tall office buildings and hotels rose up all around her. She now had no doubts as to her location.

This was Jump City.

At least, this was some very quiet, very eerie form of Jump City. But, Raven was a hero, and thankfully, possessed a hero's collected mind, which set to work formulating a plan.

_Alright, I'm getting out of here. _

Raven carefully gathered her thoughts and plotted her next course of action. Through this plotting, though, one pressing thought rushed to the front of her mind.

_Jinx can't fly._ Raven began to panic, and looking back on things, her next hour seemed to fly by.

If Jinx had appeared someplace over the city like Raven had, she had fallen a considerable distance, and had almost certainly landed on solid concrete. Raven wasted no time; her powers reached out for any indication of Jinx's mental signal, and her body raced through the immediate area, looking for any sign of her recent companion.

It didn't take long. Soon, Raven found the only dark spot set in the middle of a long streak of pale white snow. From that spot, just ahead of her, Jinx's mind seemed to be calling out with a whimper, as though it were barely hanging onto life.

Fortunately for both of them, Raven knew where they were. It was difficult to see exactly how damaged Jinx really was, but she couldn't stay out on the street in this kind of cold. Raven wrapped them in dark energy, and phased through the wall of an adjacent hotel, dropping Jinx onto the bed of their new room.

To her surprise, at the flick of a switch, the room's lights sparked to life. Nothing here looked old, ruined, or even damaged; just empty.

_Focus._ Raven turned to observe Jinx's injuries, and barely stopped herself from immediately looking away. The pink haired sorceress was still conscious, although one could say that was due to her famously bad luck. Her legs were broken; no, completely shattered. Splinters of bone protruded from them at all angles. Her pelvis must have also been cracked in half, allowing her legs to have drifted as unnaturally apart as they had. Her stomach had burst open at impact, blowing her guts out onto her figure, and reddening her horror-twisted face.

And yet, she was not beyond saving. This would take all that Raven had, and wasting no time, the demoness leaned over Jinx's frightened face, whispering in her ear. As Raven spoke, a darkness enveloped them, and within that darkness, a blindingly bright light sparked into life. Empathic healing was one thing; reconstructing the body of another person entirely was quite another, and Raven hoped with all her might that it was not too much for her to handle.

"Jinx. You are not going to die." Raven stayed all emotion from her voice, focusing as best she could. "But I swear to you, this will be the most painful thing you can imagine. As I speak, my powers work not only to heal you, but to prepare your bones and organs to be set back into place. This will begin in ten seconds, and I do not know how long it will last." Raven's right hand opened Jinx's mouth, and its edge rested deeply between her teeth. "You cannot pass out. You must not. Bite onto my hand; it is starting now."

Jinx, at once, bit down with instinctive force that drew fresh blood from Raven's grey skin. If a hand had not stifled the noise, Jinx's screams would have been ear-splitting. Her bones ground against one another as they pushed into their rightful positions, and sealed together once more. Her skin seared as it reconnected, and forced new, raw skin to the surface, patching any uncovered areas.

This process proceeded for almost an hour, and through it all, Jinx stayed awake and aware. When it was finished, Raven withdrew the dark energy, and collapsed onto the floor. Never before had she been forced to use her powers that way; her head pounded in agony, and a trail of blood trailed down from the gemstone burning with energy in her forehead. At least, now, Jinx would be alive.

That is, if they survived the lack of heat. Raven felt delirious, but quickly shook it off. Jinx was lying, within an icy cold room, in a pool of her own blood. Along with that, wet tatters of what had once been clothes hung to her body.

Raven attacked them, her nails ripping the cloth from her skin; throwing Jinx over her shoulder, and kicking open the bathroom door were each done with a roar. A lamp in the corner shattered into pieces, but at the moment, emotional control simply wasn't possible to achieve.

The bathroom was plain, as hotel bathrooms usually are. Raven's mind twisted the shower knobs to produce a heated flow of water. Raven wasn't wrong in her assumption; the shower worked perfectly, as had the lights before it.

Raven entered fully-clothed, but held Jinx in the water's path, allowing the caked blood and grime to be washed away. Some of Jinx's skin was still new and raw, causing the sorceress to try to pull away; Raven prevented these light struggles, her powerful arms holding Jinx's thin ones in place. Soon, all was still. Everything had happened so fast, and holding Jinx under the water's warmth, Raven had a moment to think.

Her thoughts were, however, interrupted by a familiar voice that sounded sweeter, more _vulnerable_ than usual.

"Raven?" Asked Jinx.

"Yes?"

"It stings." Raven's powers turned off the water, and pulled them out of the shower. A rummage through several of the room's closets and drawers discovered a towel to dry Jinx off, but nothing at all to wear. The cold was still their greatest foe.

They exited to the hotel's hallway, and Raven phased them upwards, flying through each of the floors until they stopped at the upper suite. A large bed greeted them, and at the moment, that was all that was needed. Raven scowled at the slight dampness on the front of her leotard, thanks to the struggling in the shower earlier, and stepped out of it, effortlessly passing her body through the fabric. She quickly pulled off her cloak as well, while walking in her teammate's direction.

Jinx had begun to shake off the shock of earlier events, and peered over at her talented rescuer. Despite all that had happened, Jinx couldn't help but to release a momentary "heh" of surprise as she saw Raven, fully nude, striding towards her.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Jinx, as Raven grabbed her wrist, pulled them both onto the bed, telepathically wrapped them in crisp covers and sheets, and held Jinx against her as tightly as possible. Until Raven's radiating body rested against her own, Jinx had been almost unaware of her own, freezing nudity.

Now, for the first time since their arrival, everything slowed down. Jinx relaxed on the bed, exhaling some of her fears as her slender body sank into the pillow and mattress. Raven held her close and tight, tangling their legs together, not wanting to sacrifice any warmth at all. Her breath stung hotly against Jinx's face, but Jinx found the heat to be pleasant, especially considering that it came from the woman who had just saved her life.

Neither of them could sleep, but well over an hour passed before either of them spoke. Raven had desperately needed rest, and Jinx had been glad to have a break from any sort of movement or pain; they simply laid next to one another, bodies pressed together, staring blankly into each other's faces, which sat less than an inch apart.

There was no awkwardness to this situation. They had to survive here, no matter what. Both of them were just glad to be alive, and happy that the other's bare frame could provide them with the heat their survival so desperately required. In time, they even found themselves feeling comfortable.

"Raven?" Jinx whispered cautiously, not wanted to irritate her rescuer if she'd prefer silence to conversation. Luckily, this was not the case.

"Yeah Jinx?" It wasn't powerful, but Jinx still noticed a difference in Raven's voice. She wasn't as collected as she had been when healing her earlier. The time to lay here, in silence, and reflect on the direness of their situation had shaken the demoness noticeably, but Raven was clearly doing her best to keep herself together.

"Are you okay?" Jinx had meant to ask many questions, but questions about where they were, what they were going to do, or how much danger they might be in didn't seem as important, in the last few seconds, as the question Jinx had chosen instead. Having cat-like eyes enabled Jinx to see Raven's face in the darkness, where Raven could not clearly see hers, and Jinx saw incredible worry painted across amethyst eyes.

"I'm fine." Her words were more troubled than before; she wasn't keeping her composure very effectively. Raven had really stressed her emotions while healing Jinx earlier, and refocusing them wasn't easy with the painful burn that her forehead's previously hot gemstone had given the flesh surrounding it.

"No, you're not. Come here." A hand rested on the back of Raven's head, and pulled her face into the softness of Jinx's chest. Raven resisted at first, ensuring Jinx that she would be okay, but her words were punctuated by warm tears against Jinx's pale skin.

Now, Raven cried openly. She cried about a lot of things. First, her immediate situation, and after that, about every thought she'd recently tried so hard to keep herself from considering.

Jinx just held her close, purring gently while Raven released her sadness, and whispered comfort into the empath's ears. Despite all the years spent valuing meanness and cruelty, Jinx never stopped enjoying the act of closely comforting another person. This was not, however, a thing she had done very often, only occasionally getting to hug Gizmo or Mammoth after one of their plans went wrong.

"Shh... It's okay." Jinx repeated, now stroking the back of Raven's head. A rose-tinted blush spread over Jinx's cheeks as Raven nuzzled her breasts; not just from the sudden intimacy of the two, but from the happy knowledge that both of them were alive and well.

Now they just had to stay that way.


	8. Chapter 7 UPDATED & EDITED

FOREWORD TO CHAPTER 7

Hello reader. This is Symbol.

I apologize for leaving you without an update for a few days; Halloween festivities were in full-swing, demanding much of my attention. However, as repayment for your patient waiting, I am currently preparing a one-shot smut story, involving Beastboy, Raven, and Blackfire. Expect it to be delightfully violent and offensive, but deeply erotic as well, as per my usual style.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review; your input is what motivates me to continue writing these sorts of things.

CHAPTER 7

The twilight of a winter's morning broke over Titans Tower. Beastboy's eyes opened, and before them, he happily regarded the fulfillment of a fantasy he'd imagined since the first day he laid eyes on Terra.

She had stayed with him that night; her head rested against his chest, and her yellow hair draped across their youthful bodies. Beastboy observed her sleep silently, awed by the angelic nature of her peaceful features, and warmed by the heat of her bright skin. Beauty laid upon him in human form; the gentle curve of her lower back, the grip of her slender arms, and the rising swell of her breasts as they pressed into his side were things that Beastboy knew he could stare at for an eternity. Yet, it was cold, and in an attempt at not waking Terra from her slumber, Beastboy's right hand pulled a blanket over them, covering their nude bodies up to Terra's neck.

Last night had been his first time with a woman. He rolled that thought over in his head, among others, and found himself even more glad for Terra's presence, for if not for her company flooding his mind with pleasant satisfaction, the things he was now thinking could have greatly upset him.

Slade had taken from him something he'd recently found himself powerfully desiring; to release his virginity with someone he had a deep connection to. To say that he wanted to be with someone he loved wasn't entirely inaccurate, but like most people, Beastboy had conflicting feelings of what love was, and what made it 'real' or 'fake'. To him, a reasonable answer to the problem was that he wanted to feel connected to a person, and through that connection, love would make itself obvious.

_If I love anyone, it has to be Terra. She's fought with me. She's betrayed me, I've hurt her, and we've come back together in the end. _Beastboy's anger rose like a throbbing ache in the back of his head. _If only Slade had waited a week to kidnap me. I could have had my first time with her. It could have been special._

A quick glance at the dreaming lady on his chest inspired him to revise his thoughts. _No, it was special. Of course. Besides, did I really lose my virginity to Slade? I'm a boy, not a girl, and last night was the first time I've been inside of a girl. It's as simple as that; Slade didn't take my virginity, Terra did, and I'm lucky._

But still, Beastboy wasn't so sure. Terra's eyes fluttered open, ending his inner-monologue.

"Hiya tiger." Terra smiled, and Beastboy smiled in return.

"Good morning. Uh-" Beastboy's pulse escalated as he tried to think of what to say to the naked beauty laying against him. "H-how'd you sleep?"

Terra, again, found his nervousness to be absolutely adorable. "I slept like a baby, of course. You kind of exhausted me." Terra snuggled into his chest once more, closing her eyes. "So, is this the part where we have a long, boring talk about our future and stuff?"

Beastboy was thankful for her casual tone. They both knew that talk was coming eventually. "Nah, we'll talk about that later. 'Sides, I can't really think straight when you're all naked like that." His left hand playfully squeezed her bottom, and while her eyes remained closed, her mouth curled in a grin.

"Not this morning, B." She climbed out of bed, and Beastboy failed to peel his eyes away from her as she stretched in the light from his window. Terra pulled on her shirt, and after a bit of scrounging through the closet, put on a pair of Beastboy's pants. They had a baggy fit on her slim legs, but it only gave her an even more tomboyish look than usual. She picked up what was left of her underwear from last night, and tossed it over on Beastboy's bed.

"Keep 'em." She said. "There's no way I'm walking out of this room holding some shredded panties. That would be WAY weird." Beastboy dragged himself out of bed as well, and donned his usual uniform.

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"Yeah, silly." Terra giggled. "I've got school, remember? I can't stay around and bang you all day. Besides, I'm still sore from last night." She leaned forward and plucked a kiss on his lips. "But I'll be back tonight." Terra thought better of what she had said. "I mean, if you're okay with me staying here tonight. I'd understand if you wouldn't want me to start sleeping in the tower again."

"What?" Beastboy beamed a smile her way. "Terra, I'd fistfight Cinderblock for a chance at you staying over here again. Last night was rad, and for what it's worth, I don't think the others will mind you chilling here either."

"Thanks, B." She opened his door, and stepped halfway outside. "And just so ya know, if you thought last night was rad-" She trailed off, and left him with a smile.

Beastboy collapsed back down on his bed with satisfaction. Everything was going his way.

Elsewhere, Jinx was awake. Raven still slept, and though they had been together for many hours, no morning light ever dawned upon this barren place.

The night had passed with silence, and the two girls has clutched one another the entire time, endlessly thankful for the heat between them. Jinx could barely ever remember being so comfortable, despite the incredible danger they were in.

Different thoughts entered Jinx's mind this morning than those which had occupied her mind last night. Raven was in her arms, they were naked, and they were completely alone. Fear for what the day held in store for them momentarily gave way to curiosity, as Jinx delicately slid her hands across Raven's back, experimentally caressing the subtle curves of her shoulders, and flowing down, feeling the musculature give way to round softness at her curvy bottom. The empath's body was like a dream; Raven's skin was so soft, but the muscles beneath it were so trained. It was like the softest silk had been stretched over the hardest steel, and Jinx wouldn't have been able to deny ever fantasizing about a situation like this. Certainly, Raven was appealing to her; Jinx had accepted her attraction to both sexes some years ago, and this half-demonic goth was absolutely the type of girl she took an interest in.

Not that she would ever try to flirt with Raven; that girl clearly had personal space issues, and making a pass at her probably wouldn't go very well. _Oh well._ Jinx thought. _At least I can get some naked cuddles before I freeze to death in a barren wasteland._

"Good morning." Jinx hadn't even noticed Raven waking up, but now her eyes were staring into Jinx's own with their usual indifference. "I see we're not dead yet."

Jinx giggled, detecting a light poke of humor in the statement. "Nah, we're alive as can be." Jinx's tone became a bit more serious as she prepared to say what had also been on her mind this morning. "But really, that's all 'cause of you. Before you found me, I was thinking of flicking a hex at my chest to stop my heart or something. I really couldn't take that pain."

Raven thought about answering, but it now seemed obvious that Jinx had more to say, and Jinx herself was a bit surprised by her sudden, heavy confession. Then again, she had to say it some time, and they might not have very much time left.

"Not that being stitched back together by your crazy demon powers was great or anything, but it did save my life, and I know it wasn't easy for you to do. So there you go. It's not my usual style, being the ex-thieving bad-ass that I am, but I owe you, Ravy."

"Don't call me Ravy." Raven answered in a monotone. "And you're welcome. I needed your body heat to survive while resting though, so don't think it was all pure heroics."

"I love it when you act tough like that." Jinx stuck her tongue out at Raven, but she didn't seem amused. "Anyway, tell me: you got any ideas as to how we're getting back to the _real_ city, or should we just reconcile ourselves to starving to death together in a comfy bed?"

Raven didn't answer. Instead, her telekinetic abilities activated, and flicked on the room's lights for the first time. It was uncomfortably clean and well-arranged, but otherwise, a perfectly normal hotel suite illuminated around them.

Black energy spread the doors of a nearby closet, and thankfully, it was stocked with various bits of clothing, which soon flew through the air, and landed at the foot of the bed. Now, Raven answered.

"I have an idea of how to get back. Nothing for sure, though. Right now, I just think we should get into some warm clothes." Raven finished her statement by rolling over, and beginning to slide out of bed. She stopped just short of revealing herself to the cold room, and spoke quietly to her companion.

"Jinx?"

"What's up?"

"This might sound strange considering our previous sleeping conditions, but I'm not comfortable with someone watching me get dressed." Her words were laced with the lightest bit of irritation.

"Right, I gotcha!" Jinx turned away, directing her gaze to the other side of the room. She heard the rustle of fabric as Raven rotated and sat on the edge of the bed, and with a small bit of shame, Jinx quickly stole a glance at Raven's bare backside when first stood up.

Jinx caught the view she wanted. Raven's figure was somewhat like an hourglass, with a slim waist capping off a wider, perfectly rounded bottom. Her thighs were vaguely muscular, but smooth and curvy, with a natural gap between them.

Jinx took in her mental image of the sight, and fondly regarded it. All things considered, her day could have started off in much less preferable ways.

When Raven finished, she turned and briefly meditated while Jinx dressed in her bulky outfit. They were wearing jeans, boots, thick socks, and heavy winter coats, which hung loosely on the two girls, as the clothes were clearly intended for a large, male owner. Still, they were warm, and that was all that mattered.

Raven folded her still-damp cloak and leotard, stowing them in her jacket. Jinx walked around the room with mild curiosity; everything was so clean here, like dust didn't even exist. She found herself next to a window overlooking the street below, and gliding her finger over the windowsill absent-mindedly, wondered how long it had been since anyone had inhabited this ghostly landscape. Her eyes continued adjusting to the darkness outside, scanning the empty white lines of the snow-capped roads.

Looking directly down, at the street just below the entrance to the hotel they were on the top floor of, something looked a little less perfect. It looked like the faintest haze, sticking out against a blanket of white. She squinted, straining to see what it was, and it took several moments for an identifiable silhouette to focus into her view.

It was a man, and from what she could see, not only was she looking down at him; he was looking up at her.

Jinx stepped away from the window with a start, and alerted her partner to the man outside.

Raven knew that Jinx wasn't lying, but she couldn't sense anything out there. No life, and no emotion beyond constant, humming dread.

Raven's response was immediate and firm. "Wherever we are, we can use my artifacts to form a portal into our native dimension, in the same way that I form portals to Azarath. If everything here is set up like the real world, my materials for portal-creation should be in my bedroom at this place's version of the tower."

The answer was simple. Jinx should have thought of it herself.

"Let's get going; this place is seriously freaking me out." Jinx walked to Raven as she spoke, and on cue, black energy phased them through the roof, and carried them in flight towards Titans Tower.

Jinx took another look back at the street as they hovered away, and though it was hard to see, she could tell that the man's silhouette was gone.


	9. Chapter 8

Flying towards the tower brought loneliness to the girls' hearts. No signs of life greeted them below their feet; only the cold streets and stairwells of a city that, were it genuine, would be assaulting them with the complex markings of life. This place was a mockery; a perversion that should never have come into being, and that which any sane universe would surely deny existence.

Raven continued to telepathically reach out to the city below, but the dead cold invaded even those senses of hers that were beyond physical explanation, and drove a turning, queasy sickness into the pit of her stomach. In flight, she buckled down her focus, and distracted her mind from the area's unpleasant aura. Glancing to her side, Raven observed a nervous Jinx flicking cat's eyes in all directions, scanning for any dangers, or for another ominous silhouette outlined in the darkness.

Neither of them spoke. They had no need to; there was something about being outside in this place, without having some manner of crisis to demand their attention, that drove a stake of fear into their hearts. Each of the girls instinctively knew how the other felt, and both quietly found themselves chanting wishes for a safe trip home.

In due time, Titans Tower loomed over the horizon. The negativity Raven was feeling escalated at its appearance, not only because she wasn't looking forward to visiting a dead version of a place that was familiar to her, but because the tower seemed to literally be pulsing out the waves of dread that blanketed the area. Considering this, Raven began to grasp a better understanding of how this city worked; everything was the emotional opposite of the real world.

Normally, flying over Jump City, Raven would feel a strong sense of hope, punctuated by the swarming heat of life. Because of what the Titans had done, and because of how much they meant to most of the city's inhabitants, that feeling of hope would center and focus around Titans Tower, which served as a sort of beacon for positive feelings in the soul of the common city-dweller.

Now, all was reversed; twisted. No light shone, no life swarmed, and rather than hope, the Tower radiated all emotions to the opposite.

Raven touched down on the roof; being up and away from the ground felt a lot safer to her, and more importantly, the topmost entrance was closer to her room than the main door downstairs.

"C'mon." Jinx quickly stepped across the roof and over to the door, but Raven felt more hesitant to go inside. She felt, more than she would admit to herself, incredibly afraid of whatever this place held in store for them.

"Jinx, wait-" Raven began, but Jinx was already turning the knob. Raven didn't know why, but at once, she knew that opening that door was a terrible idea.

Jinx stared down into the stairway's shadows, focusing her vision. The shadows seemed darker than normal, and impossible to see through, as though they were solid figures rather than absences of light. It took Jinx nearly three seconds to realize that she was now staring down into a packed mass of black, human figures, and only a single second more to know that they had all turned to stare back at her as well.

Raven, standing several feet away, only had time to hear the faintest beginnings of a scream, before Jinx seemed to be sucked down into the passage, and instantly silenced.

Raven flew to the entrance immediately, heart pumping with fear, and threw up a black, egg-shaped shield of energy around her body as protection. The white light of her eyes provided some illumination, and allowed her to see black hands clawing all over her somewhat transparent barrier. Not a single inch of the energy cocoon was not beset with a monstrous hand on its other side. These hands were glassy and free of wrinkles, with each finger and thumb being perfectly identical, and all of the same length as well. They furiously pressed all around their obstruction, growing frustrated at the obstacle.

She knew that the hands would break through. Her temporary sphere of safety could not hold them out for long. Raven closed her eyes, and hovering, tucked her knees close to her chest. In the few seconds before the barrier dissolved, the empath wept.

In the real city, Robin was out for his nightly patrol. It was nearly three in the morning, and Raven hadn't been back yet. This wasn't entirely uncommon for her, though; She was frequently out late, enjoying a show at one of Jump's many cafes. Still, Robin would usually call to check up on her, and play his role as the dutiful leader.

Tonight, however, Robin wasn't his usual self.

A lot had happened these past few days, and he had special plans for this patrol. The Titan had discovered a device outside of Raven's window; a small device, something that could easily be missed, or brushed away while cleaning. It was a tiny metallic cube, and from a pinhole on one of its sides, the machine could emit a sudden, and surprisingly powerful blast of air.

It hadn't taken the detective very long to figure out what the machine did, or why it was planted there. Some time ago, on the night that the team would never forget, Raven had laid a circle of salt to protect her from the demonic lord; this device had quietly sent a focused burst of air to blow a break into that circle, breaking its protection, and sealing Raven's fate.

They almost didn't discover it at all; indeed, it was only through a light hunch and hours of frustrated searching (meant more to keep Robin's mind off of his own anger than to turn up anything useful) that he'd found the clue. The technology was identifiable as Slade's handiwork, and careful work tracing the materials used in its construction had led Robin's attention to a factory outside of town.

Now, he raced in that direction. He knew he wasn't thinking straight, but he didn't feel especially angry. No trembles of fury shook the hero, and no powerful emotions broke his steady stream of thought. Still, he wasn't being logical; every time he considered the foolishness of his actions, his mind made him stop thinking about it and press onward to his objective, like he was firmly denying himself any kind of logical thought.

He was going alone to find Slade, without even telling his team.

Locating the factory was easy enough. Robin, fueled by the complex intensity of his recent emotions, absent-mindedly infiltrated the facility with a stealthy caution that only his mentor would have been able to match. Locating Slade in the single, giant room wasn't very difficult, but it brought some sense of reality to Robin's mind, and broke his concentration. He was mildly afraid, but more that that, confused that he had allowed himself to come this far. Still, he inched closer to Slade, and dropped down behind him without a sound.

Time seemed to slow. Robin, like many people who find themselves in unbelievable situations, gently observed his surroundings, and to his surprise, found a birdarang clutched in his right hand. Light leaking through the red and black shadows of the factory gleamed off the edge of the razor-sharp projectile, but right now, he wasn't holding it in a grip that would prepare a throw. He stood only inches behind Slade, and his thoughts briefly wandered.

Robin had felt this way before. Once, against Batman's requests, Robin had sought out his parents' killer in much the same way that he now hunted Slade. Fortunately for him, Batman had intervened, and apprehended the criminal before Robin could locate him. Now, of course, Batman was far away. No help would come to save Robin from himself.

He stood in silence. Slade's arms were behind him as he peered out into the stillness of his lair, and Robin now watched with curiosity. Slade was a human being; a real person, that existed outside of the Titans' adventures. He had done terrible things, and what was Robin going to do about it? He should just leave, but every second he stood here in indecision increased his chance of being discovered. It was now or never; if he was going to do something, anything, it had to be now!

The faintest noise was heard as Robin's glove tightened its grip on the weapon.

Slade instantly turned. He didn't move; he didn't fight.

Stillness returned to the room, and after a moment, Robin calmly observed his outstretched arm, which had driven a red blade into Slade throat.

"You-" Slade's single word was shaky, and bathed in hatred. The villain fell to his knees, and Robin drew back his hand, replacing the blood-stained birdarang on his belt. Dark liquid poured from Slade's wound, and his body slumped over on the floor.

Robin had killed a man. Strangely enough, however, he didn't feel especially bothered by it.

Moving a little faster than he usually would, the boy slipped out of the factory, and continued his regular patrol.

AFTERWORD

Hey reader. Here are a few notes you might be interested in reading; I'd love to hear your feedback.

First of all, I'm considering incorporating elements of classic, abstract, Stoker-esque vampirism into this story. Let me know how you all feel about that; I'm not sure whether or not I'll do it yet.

Second of all, if you liked this, leave a review. The attention to the story is what drives me to continue it, and every review makes it far more likely that you'll see another chapter of Conjured Suffering in the future.

Lastly, I do commissions now! So, if you have a story you've always wanted to read, email me at symbolthewriter and we'll discuss making it a reality. I'm very friendly, don't worry.

Until next time.


End file.
